


A Skeptical in the Making

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Bullying, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerdiness, Skepticism, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after 'When Worlds Collide'. Buford and Baljeet strike up a slight conversation on the way home from the boy's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skeptical in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW. This also turned out worse than I initially anticipated...Eh...Whataya gonna do?
> 
> ~Natty

"So, you're a skeptic?" Baljeet asked as they were walking down the street. Today's activities were done for the day.

The spaceship didn't disappear oddly enough like everything else usually does but Phineas and Ferb didn't think much of it, so neither did they. They offered to help take it apart- okay well Baljeet offered and Buford just walked out, but Phineas said it was okay so Baljeet smiled and said goodbye. Then he ran to catch up to the rotund bully.

Now they were walking home together since they didn't live that far away from each other. They almost always walked home together or inadvertently met up on the way home when they didn't end up spending the day together.

They were friends, well, when Buford wasn't making fun of him or giving him wedgies or stealing his underwear and stuff like that.

Sometimes he questioned their relationship. It was like one moment they were arguing and annoyed with each other, and then the next they were laughing or saving each other from pending danger, whether it is helping one get out of a friendship with a pharmacist guy or trying to find their way out of a forest in Africa. They did have each other's backs at times. Baljeet had to admit that for a nerd and a bully, they made a good pair.

"Yeah, so?" Buford responded disinterestedly, in his usual bored and annoyed tone. "What's it to you?"

"Oh…nothing. I was just trying to start a conversation by bringing up past or earlier events to stimulate the-"

"Your words bore me."

Baljeet sighed. It looked like it was one of those annoyed days for them once again. So he kept his eyes on the sidewalk and kept walking, allowing his mind to wander to help pass time until he got to his house.

Buford glanced at the nerd next to him, and he frowned. He felt guilty for some reason. It bugged him, so he acted nice-like to make himself feel better. This only happened when he was bullying Baljeet and it annoyed him. How could he be a proper bully if he felt BAD about bullying someone? ESPECIALLY someone like 'Jeet! 'Jeet was wimpy and nerdy and nice to him even though he made his life heck? He really couldn't think of anything else to describe the boy of Indian culture.

"Hey 'Jeet?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, I'm a skeptic."

"I know."

"Well why'd you ask if ya knew?"

"Like I said before, I was trying to start a conversation by bringing up past or earlier events to stimulate the thoughts in the brain to bring up a new discussion. One that we could either bond or relate or disagree over, for fun if you will." Baljeet said and Buford just nodded.

He would never admit it but he liked hearing the nerd talk and explain things he didn't care at all about. It was like with every word Baljeet said had a hidden meaning that he wanted to figure out, but couldn't because he was too stupid to understand the code. Truth be told, that was one of the reasons he picked on Baljeet, because the nerd knew more than he did and he sometimes wished he could know that much too. Then maybe they'd be able to relate to each other more if they were both smart. It'd definitely bring up his grades and he wouldn't have had to repeat any growing up as a child. He was eleven and in 5th grade. He was a year older than all his friends. Just another thing that made him feel inferior. Even though he was bigger and stronger and older than all those wimps, they still had that advantage of being smarter than him.

They were silent for a while until Buford abruptly asked "What does  _atheist_ mean?"

Baljeet blinked, confused as to where this topic came from but answered anyway. "Well Buford…an atheist is someone who does not believe in a god."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Buford sighed this time, opening up to the nerd and looking up at the clouds. "Have you ever wondered what's up there? Like, if there really is some sort of afterlife or somethin' and stuff like that?"

"Where did this conversation even come from?"

"From ME, calculators for brains! Answer the question before I nail ya to the flagpole again!" Buford yelled, raising his fist. "And I'll hit ya so hard, you ain't even gonna know what hit ya!"

"Buford, ain't isn't a wor-" Baljeet stopped when the bully growled at him. Perhaps correcting the bully wasn't such a good thing to do right now. "What is it you want to know?"

"What do _you_  believe in anyway?" Buford asked and that caught the nerd off guard.

"Well, the Indian culture has several different entities that-"

"I'm bored already."

Baljeet groaned. "How am I supposed to explain anything to you if won't pay attention long enough to hear it?"

"Don't know, don't care." Buford said, trying to sound tough but started rubbing the back of his head. "And…thanks for trying to answer my questions."

Baljeet blinked. "…You're welcome, Buford…"

"Thanks for walking me home 'Jeet. See ya tomorrow." Buford hurried inside his house and shut the door, leaving his nerd outside.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. That was Buford for you, Buford the skeptic. The one who doubted everything without proper reasoning whatsoever, that was his bully. The one who both terrorized and left him in wonder. Now Baljeet had to watch out before he became a skeptic too, because even he didn't believe the events that had just transpired.


End file.
